kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stop
, , and magic are spells used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of Time. Along with Gravity and Aero, Stop and its more powerful forms were absent from Kingdom Hearts II, having been replaced by Magnet and Reflect. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Much like the spell in ''Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Stop makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Stop will give enemies the Stop Status Effect. Enemies inflicted by Stop will not move or attack for a short amount of time. ''Kingdom Hearts By using Stop, Sora can prevent a target from moving for a limited amount of time. As the rank of Stop increases to Stopra and then Stopga, its range and duration increase. The duration of Stop, Stopra, and Stopga can be determined by taking Sora's Max MP and adding 2 to it. When a frozen enemy is attacked, no damage is dealt at first, but the accumulated damage is dealt when Stop wears off. After the keyhole in Hollow Bastion is revealed, the efficiency of Stop against a foe is reduced to 60% of what it once was for many enemies. Characters who cast Stop magic in ''Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Peter Pan *Genie ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Stop Card can be used for many Sleights in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, all of which involve time-manipulation or paralysis. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, certain objects in rooms have Stop-based properties, causing all enemies in range to receive the Stopped status effect, halting their movement both in and out of battle for a time. As a magic card, Stop can also be used within the following sleights. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Stop': Combine Slow+Slow,Command Board *'Stopra': Combine Stop+Stop,Slow+Stop,Slow+Slow(low chance),Command Board *'Stopga': Combine Stopra+Stopra Or Stopra+Stop,Command Board Kingdom Hearts *'Stop': Defeat Parasite Cage the second time in Monstro. *'Stopra': Completing the Pooh's Swing mini-game in the 100 Acre Wood. *'Stopga': Defeat the Phantom in Neverland after sealing Hollow Bastion's Keyhole. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Stop': A Magic Card can be obtained in the first treasure chest in Wonderland. *'Stopra': Stock two Stop Cards. *'Stopga': Stock three Stop Cards. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Stop is a single status-inflicting magic command. It inflicts Stopped status effect which prevent enemies to move and deals minor damage. Recipes Stopra :*Slow (LVL 2) and Slow (LVL 2)-100% :*Stop (LVL 2) and Slow (LVL 2)-100% :*Stop (LVL 2) and Stop (LVL 2)-100% Stopga :*Stop (LVL 3) and Stopra (LVL 3)-100% :*Stopra (LVL 3)and Stopra (LVL 3)-100% Drop ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Chrono Twister: 25%/40%(Stop), 5%(Stopra) Melded Commands Trivia *Stop magic is one of two standard forms of magic that do not have corresponding Gummi Blocks, the other being Reflect. *Stop magic can be used with Gravity magic to stop enemies while they are flat. *As with Thunder and Gravity, it is possible to beat Kingdom Hearts without obtaining the Stop spell. See also *Luxord References fr:Stop Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded magic